List of elevator manufacturers
This is a list of elevator manufacturers/companies that operate and/or have operated in Indonesia. Have a look on one of them to see its history, photos and videos. Some companies operates their own branch in Indonesia (and also operates sub-branches in many major cities around the country), while some others distributes their elevators to the country through a third-party company/sole agent/distributor. Please note: This wiki is still under construction and some pages are not accessible yet. I am trying my best to built this wiki as soon as possible. Major companies *'Fujitec': Established in 1948 and currently based in Osaka, Japan, it entered Indonesia in the late 1980s. Their elevators are mostly found in high-rise office buildings and some hotels. *'Hitachi': A major Japanese company which also makes elevators since 1910. It made its presence in Indonesia in 1964 and installations are carried out by a local distributor, but they are less common in Indonesia compared to other major Japanese companies like Mitsubishi or Toshiba. Their elevators are commonly found in office buildings and few government-owned buildings. *'Hyundai': Hyundai Elevator is the elevator division of Hyundai Group, and it is the largest elevator manufacturer in South Korea. Established in 1984, it officially entered the Indonesian market in 1993. It is also a Korean elevator company with the most number of elevators found in Indonesia; they are mostly found in low to mid-rise buildings like shopping malls, hotels and universities, but rarely found in high-rise buildings. However, there has been quite a low number of new Hyundai elevator installations recently in Indonesia due to poor maintenances (according to one source from another elevator company in Indonesia). *'Kone': Founded in 1910 and based in Finland, Kone is the fourth largest elevator manufacturer in the world. It is also the pioneer of the world's first practical machine room less (MRL) elevator system in 1996 called "MonoSpace". Kone entered the Indonesian market in 1994 when they had a joint venture with Indolift, a local company. Since then, it has grown as one of the fastest growing foreign elevator companies in the country, with many new installations popping out in several cities; most of them are MonoSpace MRL elevators. They are commonly found in hotels as well as a small number of shopping malls, offices and residential buildings. *'Mitsubishi': One of the four "Japanese major players" (the other three being Fujitec, Toshiba and Hitachi), Mitsubishi Electric's elevator business started making elevators in the 1930s. It made its first presence in Indonesia in 1971 through a distributor which belongs to Jaya Construction, a construction firm. It finally established its business in Indonesia in 1996, although the company is technically still part of the same construction firm. Today, Mitsubishi is a Japanese elevator company with the most number of elevators installed in Indonesia. They are mostly found in shopping malls and office buildings. In addition, Mitsubishi has a factory located in Karawang, West Java. *'Otis': The largest elevator manufacturer in the world, based in Farmington, Connecticut, United States. Otis has been installing elevators longer than any other companies in Indonesia. It installed its first elevator in the 1910s or 1920s through a company during the Dutch colonial era. After the independence, Otis began installing elevators again in the 1960s through a local company called PT. Citas Engineering. In the 1990s, Otis merged with Citas Engineering and becoming PT. Citas Otis Elevator until now. *'Schindler': A Swiss company founded in 1874, Schindler is the second largest elevator manufacturer as well as the largest manufacturer of escalators in the world. It was only in 2000 when the company officially started its business in Indonesia, but they have been installing elevators longer than that; it was believed that Schindler first started installing elevators in Indonesia in around the 1960s or 1970s through an unknown distributor. Nowadays Schindler is very popular in Indonesia, with lots of installations found in various buildings, from low to high-rise buildings. *'Sigma': A subsidiary of Otis Elevator Korea, Sigma is the successor of the now-defunct Korean elevator manufacturer, GoldStar, which changed name to LG in 1995. Currently, Sigma elevators in Indonesia are installed by a local distributor called PT. Jaya Kencana, which used to be the sole distributor of GoldStar (and then LG) elevators since 1983. It is also the second most popular Korean elevator brand in Indonesia. Sigma elevators are mostly found in residential buildings, hotels and shopping malls. *'ThyssenKrupp': A major German company which was established in 2001 as the result of a merger between Thyssen and Krupp. ThyssenKrupp is currently the third largest manufacturer of elevators in the world. Its history in Indonesia can be traced back to the 1980s when it was known as Thyssen. After the merger, ThyssenKrupp started its business in Indonesia in 2003 after acquiring the distributor of Dong Yang, a defunct Korean company. *'Toshiba': An elevator division of Toshiba Corporation which makes elevators since around the 1950s. Before Toshiba started its business in Indonesia in 1998 as PT. Toshindo Elevator Utama, their elevators were distributed from probably the 1970s or 1980s until the late 1990s by a local distributor. Here in Indonesia, their elevators are mostly found in high-rise office buildings and some high-end hotels, especially in Jakarta. Former/defunct companies These are some of the elevator companies which have ceased their business due to acquisition by major companies. *'Dong Yang': A South Korean elevator company which was established in 1966. It entered the Indonesian market in 1988 through a local distributor called PT. Pura Kencana. The company was acquired by ThyssenKrupp in late 2003 and became ThyssenKrupp Dongyang until 2008 when it changed name to ThyssenKrupp Elevator Korea. In addition, PT. Pura Kencana was taken over by ThyssenKrupp when they started their business in Indonesia. *'GoldStar': Another South Korean company. It is the predecessor of today's Otis Elevator Korea as well as Sigma Elevator Company. It made elevators from 1968 until 1995 when it changed name to Lucky Goldstar (LG). It continued to make elevators since then under the brand name LG. In 1999, Otis acquired LG Elevators and became LG-OTIS, which lasted until the mid 2000s and changed name to Otis Elevator Korea. In Indonesia, GoldStar and LG elevators were distributed by PT. Jaya Kencana. Now, the company installs Sigma elevators, as well as maintaining and modernizing some of the remaining GoldStar elevators in the country. *'Haushahn': This was a family-owned elevator company from Stuttgart, Germany that has been acquired by Schindler in 1998. Haushahn did exported their elevators to Indonesia through a distributor called PT. Ihaka Saka Nusantara (which now only handles AE-Lift Hosting installations) from 1994 until 1997. The reason why their distributor stopped importing Haushahn elevators is because of the 1997 Asian Financial Crisis. A few installations still exist today in Indonesia, though they are slowly disappearing due to modernizations. *'Indolift': The only local/domestic elevator company in Indonesia, which was established in around the 1980s according to some sources. Indolift is the predecessor of Kone in Indonesia, as both companies had a joint venture in 1994 so that Kone would enter the Indonesian market. After that, Kone began making elevators that were heavily based on Indolift's design before they began importing their own elevators from Europe and China. The company has been absorbed by Kone and has since defunct. Third-party companies Third-party companies (or commonly reffered to as generic companies) are elevator companies that do not make their own elevators. Instead, they imported elevator parts from other countries (usually China or other European countries) and assemble them into brand new elevators which are then branded by the company who are assembling those parts. There are many third-party elevator companies operating in Indonesia. Their elevators are often found in buildings where the owners cannot afford elevators that are made by major companies. *Abtech Lift (PT. Abdi Teknik Jaya) *Alfa Elevator *ALIA (PT. Lia Jaya) *AMAN *Amanda Elevator *AMKA (PT. Amka Apion Jaya) *Delta Lift (CV. Etika Sejahtera) *FUJI TA (PT. Fujita Nayottama) *GENG-YIG (PT. Cenindo Perkasa) *Lemova *LINES (PT. Indoraya Nusantara Djaya) *Louser Lift (PT. Louserindo Megah Permai) *MG (PT. Marico Gria) *Pillar (PT. Pillar Utama Contrindo) *PT. Sei Liput Perdana *Tamiang (PT. Tamiang Multi Trada) Other smaller/minor companies These are some of the smaller or medium-sized elevator companies that exist in Indonesia. Most of the elevators made by these companies were installed by their respective local distributors in Indonesia. Chinese brands *DIAO Elevator *EXPLift *General *Giant *Guangri *IFE *KONEI *KOYO *Matiz *Shanghai Mitsubishi *SJEC *Syney *WELLS *Winone *Xizi *Yungtay European brands *Daldoss *Koppel A.W. *Lift Munich (now Liftmaterial) *MP (Mac Phuarsa) *Orona *Volkslift (branded as UOLA-VOLKSLIFT) Other brands *FUJI *Han Dok *Pillar Sansui *Sanyo Yusogi Kogyo *Vorsdito *Young Jin Other *Unknown elevators - Elevators that I do not know which companies that made them Category:Current elevator companies